


Oh Willow Waly

by SomniSol



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomniSol/pseuds/SomniSol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The loss of a love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Willow Waly

I remember when we used to be together all the time. He would hold me and tell me that everything was going to be alright. 

_We lay my love and I beneath the weeping willow.  
But now alone I lie and weep beside the tree._

I have been alone for as long as I can remember, until he came. For once in my life, I felt whole. But then he left, and again I was alone.

_Singing "Oh willow waly" by the tree that weeps with me.  
Singing "Oh willow waly" till my lover return to me._

He’s never around anymore, but I wait for him. I could wait for him forever, because I know that he will return...eventually...

_We lay my love and I beneath the weeping willow.  
A broken heart have I. Oh willow I die, oh willow I die…_

I was born alone and I will die alone, that has always been my fate…

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with this song when I first heard it and I wanted to write a short thingy for these two. I wrote this a while ago so sorry if it's not that great. I hope you like it anyway! 
> 
> Oh and do you think you know where


End file.
